


sun and moon

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: it is a cruel fate, for the moon to love the sun so much.





	sun and moon

“tell me the story of the moon who loved the sun so much, he died every night to let him breathe.”

 

taeyong is the night. he’s the one who shines on the artists, the insomniacs, the lonely. he provides them light, shines the stars on them and lets them know that they’re never truly alone in the grand scheme of things.

 

the night will always come, and day will follow.

 

taeyong loves the day, what little he sees of it.

 

_yuta_.

 

yuta makes the flowers grow, he creates rainbows and provides warmth. he does more than the moon could ever hope to accomplish.

 

taeyong sees yuta’s smile for a few flittering moments before being separated yet again. he can’t say anything; he can never bring himself to speak in his presence.

 

so he closes his eyes to feel the warm breath of yuta as he rises. he imagines feeling that warmth every day, being wrapped in it, surrounded by it, being next to yuta as he watches the hustle and bustle of those who get to enjoy the warmth.

 

during some nights later in the year, yuta’s warmth will linger in the air, allowing taeyong a few more moments of bliss before he is dragged back to the biting air he is used to. during the winter months, he will try to shine brighter for yuta.

 

he tries for yuta.

 

he wonders if yuta notices the moonlight shimmering off the snow, desperately trying to mimic the way the sun reflects off of the windows of the world.

 

does yuta feel cold when taeyong emerges? would yuta long for the brisk night as taeyong longs for the crisp morning air? he can’t imagine anything but yuta’s smile; how could that smile ever be cold?

 

it is a cruel fate, for the moon to love the sun so much.

**Author's Note:**

> because i love this song, and you should too.


End file.
